


You give me the stars, I'll give you the entire ocean

by sadifura



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Hakuno and Saber; a reflection of her love.





	You give me the stars, I'll give you the entire ocean

**Author's Note:**

> ok so saber nero/girl hakuno is my otp ok
> 
> based on a writing prompt
> 
> all rights to the characters belong to nasu, arco wada, ect

"You give me the stars, I'll give you the entire ocean!"

Saber.

Saber, also known as Nero Claudius Augustus Caesar.

"You give me the moon, and I'll summon the brightness of the sun for you!"

Red-clad Saber of Roses.

The Emperor of Roses.

"You give me the mountains, and I'll move the valleys and canyons across to reach you!"

A flourish of the hands. A twirl of her skirt.

A spinning of her entire being.

"You beg for anything, and I'll give you anything you wish, my Praetor!"

She grabs my hands. 

I, Hakuno Kishinami, a former NPC, a formerly nonexistent girl, am loved by and embraced by this woman clad in red, this woman speaking in a masculine, princely manner.

And she plants a kiss, the third kiss for the third time today.

"Oh, Praetor, I'll move the entire solar system for you if you wished!"

My fingers are still wet from her kiss, and my face, my cheeks, my ears, all of it is flushed red.

Saber looks like steam is coming out of her head.

"Ah, Praetor! You're blushing!!" And just like that, Nero's face, too, begins to turn the brightest red on her dress.

"H-hhh-hhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Saber made the most bizarre noise that could ever come out of any living creature's mouth.

Perhaps from embarrassment. 

"You sound like a Berserker," I say, smirking at her while giggling. 

Perhaps my sarcasm beats her utter charisma, because she turned an even brighter shade of red than I knew existed.

"Hh-hhhhh!! D-do-don't say that!!!" The gears in Saber's mind were turning, almost flushed and embarrassed from the very idea that her beloved Praetor could make her this flustered.

"It's just...oh, oh, my Praetor!!"

She leaps and rushes into my arms, pulling me into a hug. My body melts as the tensions from last night ease off me and my mind settles down. 

Her entire face is red. I giggle at her.

"Ahh, Praetor!! You--you made me so red!! Over my love for you!!!"

Saber, afterwards, devolved into squealing, stuttering, and incoherent love uwu uguu noises.

I smile.

Saber.

Saber, also known as Nero Claudius Augustus Caesar.

"Ooh, Praetor!!!"

Red-clad Saber of Roses.

The Emperor of Roses.

"You mean so much to me!!"

The most real thing in this fake world.

I put my hand on my squealing Servant ----- no, partner.

I love her so much.

I love her more than I want to say.

If everything else in the world turned out to be fake ----

\----

\---- then it'd be completely fine if she stayed with me. The only real thing in the world.


End file.
